Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 3 (Around your town)
Around your town is the third episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *NATHAN rides a bike and delivers posts. *CHARLI pretends to ride a bike. *KELLIE builds the alphabet city. *CHARLI walks around the alphabet city. *TIM and the Hi-5 band make music in the kitchen. *CHARLI pretends to be a muffin machine. *KATHLEEN plays a game about a little Kathleen. *CHARLI pretends to be a frog who hates rain and getting wet. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a magpie (Kathleen) that takes away shining things from Charli, Nathan and Tim. Gallery Nathan S2 E3.png Charli S2 E3 1.png Kellie S2 E3.png Charli S2 E3 2.png Tim S2 E3.png Charli S2 E3 3.png Kathleen S2 E3.png Charli S2 E3 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E3.png Songlets ;Shapes in space Riding, riding, riding, riding Pedaling round and round Up and down the hills I zoom All over town. Riding, riding, riding, riding Pedaling round and round Up and down the hills I zoom All over town. ;Body move #01 Riding, riding, riding, riding Pedaling round and round Up and down the hills I zoom All over town. Riding, riding, riding, riding Pedaling round and round Up and down the hills I go All over town. Riding, riding, riding, riding Pedaling round and round Up and down the hills I go All over town. ;Word play Alphabet city, come walk with me A, B, C, D, E, F, G Alphabet city, what a great big town H, I, J, K, we're strolling around Stop at the corner, L, M, N, O Take it easy now, we're walking slow P, Q, R, we've come quite far S, T, U, V, what can we see? W, X, Y, way up high A tall, tall building that touches the sky Alphabet city, we've come to Z All that walking, I'm ready for bed. Alphabet city, come walk with me A, B, C, D, E, F, G Alphabet city, what a great big town H, I, J, K, we're strolling around Stop at the corner, L, M, N, O Take it easy now, we're walking slow P, Q, R, we've come quite far S, T, U, V, what can we see? W, X, Y, way up high A tall, tall building that touches the sky Alphabet city, we've come to Z All that walking, I'm ready for bed. ;Body move #02 Alphabet city, come walk with me A, B, C, D, E, F, G Alphabet city, what a great big town H, I, J, K, we're strolling around Stop at the corner, L, M, N, O Take it easy now, we're walking slow P, Q, R, we've come quite far S, T, U, V, what can we see? W, X, Y, way up high A tall, tall building touching the sky Alphabet city, we've come to Z All that walking, I'm ready for bed. ;Making music Lifting, sifting, making dough A bit of this, a bit of that, making dough. Lifting, sifting, making dough A bit of this, a bit of that, making dough. Lifting (lifting), sifting (sifting), making dough A bit of this, a bit of that, making dough. Lifting (lifting), sifting (sifting), making dough A bit of this, a bit of that, making dough. Lifting (lifting), sifting (sifting), making dough A bit of this, a bit of that, making dough. ;Body move #03 I'm a muffin machine this is what I do all day I drop and grab and plop I'm a muffin machine. I'm a muffin machine this is what I do all day I drop and grab and plop I'm a muffin machine. I'm a muffin machine this is what I do all day I drop and grab and plop I'm a muffin machine. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm going for a walk Going to walk, walk, walk Going to walk up and down and look around the town I'm going for a walk, walk, walk. I'm going for a row Going to row, row, row Going to row up and down and look around the town I'm going for a row, row, row. I'm going for a ride Going to ride, ride, ride Going to ride up and down and look around the town I'm going for a ride, ride, ride. ;Body move #04 I'm a little frog and I hate getting wet So when it rains it makes me upset I don't like the rain 'cause it makes me worry So I'll find a place to hide in a hurry. I'm a little frog and I love getting wet So when it rains I don't get upset I love the rain and I'm not longer worry So I'll jump into the pond in a hurry. ;Sharing stories Udle, udle, udle, I really love my nest Udle, udle, udle, love shiny things the best. Udle, udle, udle, I really love my nest Udle, udle, udle, love shiny things the best. Udle, udle, udle, I really love my nest Udle, udle, udle, love shiny things the best. Udle, udle, udle, do the magpie hustle Udle, udle, udle, make those feathers rustle Udle, udle, udle, do the magpie hustle Udle, udle, udle, make those feathers rustle. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about adventures Category:Ep about the city Category:Ep about bikes Category:Ep about letters, posties & mail Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about ABC Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about buildings Category:Ep about walking Category:Ep with Charli's alphabet city Category:Ep about bakeries Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about dough Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about machines Category:Ep about muffins Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about rowing & paddling Category:Ep about frogs Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about magpies Category:Ep about tricks